The Dance Studio
by elimaria
Summary: AU where Katara teaches Zuko how to dance.


_Anon requested for me to write an AU where Zuko receives dance lessons from Katara. This was beta'd by the wonderful zukocrownprinceofthefirenation on Tumblr._

Zuko walked into the studio with his bag slung over his shoulder. His uncle had pushed him into starting dance lessons; saying he was agile, light on his feet, and strong. All the qualities that would make him a great dancer.

He pushed through the doors that led to the dance studio. Zuko didn't really believe him, but he thought he ought to give it a try. It had two rooms.: a changing room and the sprawling dance studio itself. The walls were colored a light robin's egg blue with white; Water Tribe colors. It was magnificent. Zuko had never seen such a beautiful dance studio, but then again, he'd never really been to one before now. Zuko stared in awe at everything.

"Are you here to dance? Or are you just going to stare at the architecture of my dance studio?" a female voice asked. Zuko looked back down at the voice's owner. The woman was shorter than Zuko by at least a head. She had long, curly brown hair that shone in the light, icy blue eyes, full pink lips, and beautiful tan skin. She was honestly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"No, I'm here to-uh-dance," he stuttered over his words.

" _No, I am here to-uh-dance,_ '" she mimicked. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't usually teach Fire Nation men. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to dance. I _just_ said that." This beautiful woman was getting on his nerves. "Are you going to teach me? Or do I need to go somewhere else, somewhere where the instructor is more hospitable?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

They worked for hours on end. Not taking any breaks. Zuko was sweaty and tired from all the dancing and the criticism from the female instructor. He still didn't know her name.

He was going to ask, but each time he tried to, she would just rebuff him and boss him around. She was quite bossy. She would pause the music, tell him to do something, and when he didn't get it right, she would huff and get irritated. Zuko wasn't sure if he was going to come back for a second lesson.

Zuko's instructor stopped the music for the umpteenth time.

"You need to follow the rhythm of the music," she said. She demonstrated a waterbending move. It was graceful and elegant. Just like her. He did notice, though, that she lacked the grace part at some moments, but the elegance she had down to a 'T'.

"I am following the rhythm!"

"No, you aren't," she replied, her arms crossed. "Do it again."

The music was turned back on, Zuko tried several more times. And then a few more more when she said he still wasn't doing it right.

Growing more frustrated with each jerky move he made, he stopped and growled. "Spirits, I can't do this!" Zuko dropped to the floor.

"Get up."

"No."

"If you don't get up, then you need to get out of my dance studio." The woman told him, glaring at Zuko. He returned her glare, got up, grabbed his gym bag, and left.

After he left the instructor sighed, she knew he was going to come back, but it would be a matter of days before he did.

* * *

It took a week for Zuko to return. But when he finally came back, he came with a different attitude.. He wanted to work. He wanted to improve his skills.

They worked together for another few hours. And by then he was starting to get the hang of it. The instructor didn't praise him any of times he actually did something right, she only pointed out the flaws in his movements. All of them.

This frustrated Zuko. She was such a hardass and he didn't understand why. _Wasn't she even a little impressed with his improvement?_

After a few more moves, they finally finished. The female instructor gave Zuko a half smile and walked off without a word.

Zuko called after her. "Hey. What's your name?"

She turned back around, "It's Katara."

Again, Katara turned away and headed back to the changing rooms, not staying for another second. Zuko let out a sigh and left as well

* * *

For the next couple of weeks they worked hard together. Katara taught him new techniques and several different dances. He learned a lot from her. She was a great teacher, but she was still very hard on him. As frustrating as it was, Zuko got used to it.

The music turned on to a pop station. Katara gave him the task of coming up with a dance on the spot. Zuko nodded and started to move. Left foot, right foot, spin. Left foot, right foot, spin. He did this for a few minutes and using the different techniques that she had taught him. Techniques that he knew very well. Techniques that correlated with waterbending. He moved with grace, moving his arms in the form of a striking pose and then to a paused stance.

When the music ended, Zuko stopped. Katara nodded at him, her face serious. All Zuko could feel was heat, so took off his shirt. His toned, ivory skin exposed to the warm air.

"Put your shirt back on, right now." Katara sputtered. She could feel herself flush. Zuko looked at her nonchalantly, noticing her face change used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"No, it's way too hot in here to have a shirt on." Then he added with a smirk, "At least, for me it is.". She sputtered some more, mumbling her protests.

"I'll just turn on the A/C then." She stomped off to the back of the studio to turn on the air. Zuko chuckled quietly.

* * *

Katara told him that she'd decided to have her and Zuko do a couple dance routine in the recital that was coming up in the next few weeks. She'd thought it would be more appealing to the crowd.

The two worked ceaselessly on their routine. It involved a lot of up close and personal moves, but it was great. They both thought it was great. Zuko still felt quite a bit of irritation towards his dance partner, and she seemed to feel the same, but they made a great team. Fire and water. Very powerful when put together.

* * *

The night of the dance recital arrived and they were ready. With all the private lessons she had been giving Zuko, Katara thought they were more than ready. There was a decent sized crowd out tonight, which made it all the better for them.

Their costumes were simple. Zuko shirtless, wearing only white sparring pants, which Katara got used to very quickly. And Katara wearing her sarashi and undergarments. It was minimalist, but the dance matched perfect with the attire.

When their turn came, Katara started the music.

The two were perfectly in sync. Each move one made, the other would finish. They trusted the each other to make the right moves, they were a strong team, and they both knew they danced, the crowd watched with awe. The chemistry they had on the stage as they danced was clear, anyone in their right mind would've assumed they were together. And most people did.

The dancers also sensed their chemistry.

Zuko watched every move Katara made. Awestruck with how beautiful and graceful she was. Katara watched Zuko with wonder as well;at the progress he has made in the past couple of weeks, as well as the way his muscles rippled beneath ivory skin as he executed each different move.

They continued to dance with each other, the crowd watching intently. The two doing somewhat of a waltz, one step forward, one step back. Only with Zuko holding onto Katara numerous times during the dance. It seemed different on stage as they danced. Not like it was when they were practicing. There was more to the dancing than they thought. They knew that something was different between them.

The music eventually stopped and so did they. Zuko holding Katara in his arms, Katara with her hands cupping his face. Just a few more inches and they would kiss.

The crowd clapped, everyone rising to their feet. " _Encore!"_ some yelled. Others yelled " _Kiss her!"_

Zuko and Katara broke apart, facing the crowd, and bowing.

* * *

Zuko packed up his stuff and slung his gym bag over his shoulder. The room was dark as he began walking out.

"Hey, Zuko? Wait."

He turned around to Katara. She was looking at him with a gleam in her eye. She seemed more flustered around him, just like the time when he refused to put a shirt on.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Katara fidgeted. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yes?" Zuko put his bag down on the ground. He walked up to her, looking into her eyes and noticing something that looked like hope. , looking into her eyes and see her

Katara avoided his gaze. Zuko used a hand and lifted her chin up to him. She looked at him straight on. He cupped her face in his hands. Feeling her soft skin on his fingers. _She's so beautiful._

He leaned in and kissed her mouth. She kissed him back. Grabbing onto his hair. Tugging at the long, shaggy strands. Zuko pulled her to him, holding her flush against his body. They stayed like this for a few fleeting moments until Katara pulled back. She looked up at him, a hand on his cheek. They both smiled at each other. All was well.


End file.
